


"been wondering if your heart's still open (and if so, i want to know what time it shuts)"

by imimmortalagain



Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (but not in this fic), (jk theyre switches), Bondage, F/F, I Edited This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, That is the hill im dying on folx, Top!Yaz, im so tired guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: "She came forward and straddle the Doctor’s waist, hands supporting her on each side of the Doctor’s head. Happy her hair was tied up and out of the way, she leaned down until their lips were barely touching, barely brushing against one another, it was the most taunting kiss the Doctor had ever endured and she sighed into it.Yaz let herself come to rest atop the Doctor’s body, using only her left elbow to support her now, as her right hand trailed down the Doctor’s neck, over her shoulders, and to her breast. She groped at the flesh eliciting a soft moan from her, before dragging her hand slowly from the breast until all that was left were her index finger and thumb, between them a nipple.Yaz pinched the nipple and twisted it roughly as if it were some dial and the Doctor whined, her head falling down to the bed.Yaz continued to tease the nipple, quickly working it stiff, as she trailed lazy kisses down the Doctor’s jaw to the newly exposed flesh of her throat. She licked and nibbled at the skin until it was covered with her saliva."
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718578
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	"been wondering if your heart's still open (and if so, i want to know what time it shuts)"

**Author's Note:**

> titles from do i wanna know? by arctic monkeys

Yaz ran her thumb over the material of the silk before securing the last knot with a tug. She came back to sit on her ankles to admire her handwork, the Doctor’s hands tied together, the silk weaving between the headboard to make sure she stayed there. 

She ran her hands down the Doctor’s forearms. The Doctor shivered at the sensation. “How does it feel?”

She tested the knots, moving each finger and twisting each wrist to make sure the bind was safe. Afterward, she tugged at that knot and it didn’t budge. “You did brilliantly.”

“Not too tight?” 

“It’s perfect.”

“And you remember the safeword, right?”

“Yeah, ‘pears’.” She scrunched her nose at the word and shook her head. Yaz smiled softly.

“Good.” 

She came forward and straddle the Doctor’s waist, hands supporting her on each side of the Doctor’s head. Happy her hair was tied up and out of the way, she leaned down until their lips were barely touching, barely brushing against one another, it was the most taunting kiss the Doctor had ever endured and she sighed into it. 

Yaz let herself come to rest atop the Doctor’s body, using only her left elbow to support her now, as her right hand trailed down the Doctor’s neck, over her shoulders, and to her breast. She groped at the flesh eliciting a soft moan from her, before dragging her hand slowly from the breast until all that was left were her index finger and thumb, between them a nipple. 

Yaz pinched the nipple and twisted it roughly as if it were some dial and the Doctor whined, her head falling down to the bed. 

Yaz continued to tease the nipple, quickly working it stiff, as she trailed lazy kisses down the Doctor’s jaw to the newly exposed flesh of her throat. She licked and nibbled at the skin until it was covered with her saliva.

The Doctor’s voice whined with every lick against her neck and it sent heat pooling between her legs. She couldn’t help but grind against the Doctor, letting her instincts take control for just one moment. When the Doctor tried to grind back Yaz’s hand left her breast to pin her hips down.

Yaz couldn’t help the grin that curled on her lips when the Doctor’s face contorted in frustration, a heavy groan leaving her lips. 

She leaned down until her lips were millimeters away from the Doctor’s ear, “You’re so needy,” Her whispers burned a fire against the Doctor’s skin, “Babe.” The Doctor pressed her legs together and whined.

Yaz quickly stopped that, however, sitting back up to pry her thighs apart. She took in the sight of the Doctor’s cunt, so beautifully on display for her. Her arousal covered her vulva, complete with a sheen in the light. Yaz ran a finger through her wetness and held it up to the Doctor’s mouth. 

The Doctor’s tongue darted out and circled around the digit before pulling it into her mouth, “You like this, huh?” The teasing edge of Yaz’s voice bordered on mocking, “When I tie you down and take my time just exploring your body, it drives you insane and you love it.” The Doctor moaned around the finger before beginning to suck on it. “I think you enjoy showing me how desperate you can get.” She pulled the finger out of the Doctor’s mouth with an obscene pop and moved back until she was kneeling between the Doctor’s legs. 

She trailed light fingers down her form until they were running against her clit, she was already so wet, god, she shoved the finger into her cunt and let out a sigh of relief. She moved slowly, taking her time to savor each rush of pleasure that filled her. 

The slick sounds of her pumping were enough to drive the Doctor mad, she fought against the silk rope to no avail, deciding then to try and use her feet to pull Yaz closer Yaz just shoved her hips back down to the mattress.

“Yaz,” Her voice was so high, Yaz hadn’t even touched her and here she was a complete mess, “Please, I want to touch you.”

Yaz moaned lowly, “I want you too.” Her voice was breathy. “But your hands are-” Another moan, “Tied up.” 

“My mouth, use my mouth, please, Yaz, you’d taste so good, let me eat you out.”

Yaz taunted her a little while longer, giving herself a few good thrusts, enjoying the way that wet sound filled the room around them. Eventually, though, she removed her finger, wiping it clean against the Doctor’s thighs, pulling a liquid, hot, sigh from her. 

She moved up the Doctor’s body before resting her knees on either side of her face, her hand getting lost in the Doctor’s soft hair. She gave a tiny tug and the Doctor moaned. Yaz’s lips curled at this, about ready to make some comment when the Doctor got impatient and reached her head up to start licking at her.

Yaz couldn’t help the way her hips bucked at this and how the hand in the Doctor’s hair tightened, drawing a moan from the Doctor. Those reverberations teased Yaz’s clit and Yaz moaned out loudly into the room. 

“You’re so good, babe.” The Doctor worked quicker with the praise, a rush of heat spilling out from between her legs. “You feel so fucking good.” Her eyes were screwed shut and by this point, she couldn’t stop the way her hips rolled against the Doctor’s mouth. 

The Doctor flicked Yaz’s clit with her tongue before dragging it down to her entrance. She teased it slightly before thrusting it into her in time with the rocking of her hips. Yaz moaned again. “God, Doctor, babe. Your mouth is beautiful. Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop.” 

The Doctor wouldn’t dream of it, she licked her way back to Yaz’s clit and sucked on the bundle of nerves until Yaz’s thighs tensed. Her moans became louder and more frequent until the Doctor was sure it was just one continuous sound instead of multiple. The rutting of her hips grew faster and the hand in the Doctor’s hair tightened in a painfully pleasurable way.

One final press of the Doctor’s tongue and a moan ripped from Yaz’s throat, she plunged off of the precipice into ecstasy. Her hips slowed down and she clambered off the Doctor and laid on the bed next to her. 

She was panting, taking in heaving breaths as pleasure radiated warmly through her body. Her form made a moving skyline against the amber of their bedroom and the Doctor couldn’t help but drink the sight in. Watched her bare breast raise and fall, nipples erect. Watched a hand slowly stroke from her thighs to her stomach and back down again. Watched as her eyes fluttered shut out of rapture, lips parted, sighs audible between them. 

She couldn’t help but press her thighs together in an attempt to garner friction that would be some poor facsimile to what Yaz could provide. Yaz allowed it, reasoning that it would do nothing but work the Doctor closer to a ruined mess, and all she had to do was sit back and watch her get more and more desperate. 

Yaz listened to the Doctor’s tiny whines rise in pitch until she was able to shake off the last dregs of her orgasm. Her strength returned easily once she went back to straddling the Doctor and saw the look of pure need written across her face. This time she sat over her thighs and it stopped any movement, any friction that the Doctor had been able to make, pulling a wrecked moan from her mouth. 

Yaz pressed her hands down on the mattress near the Doctor’s head and leaned down, softly dragging her tongue over her chin to wipe off her come from the Doctor’s face. Then her lips graced the Doctor’s and the Doctor sighed into the tender moment. Their lips glided over each other’s, gentle, an almost humorous juxtaposition when compared to how those lips had been used to fuck just minutes before. Yaz pulled the Doctor’s bottom lip into her mouth and bit down on it, earning a gasp that made way for her tongue to dart inside. 

The Doctor moaned against the tongue and rolled her hips up, hips clumsily bumping together in a way that brought gasps from each party and caused arousal to build up between her legs. 

Yaz couldn’t stop the curl of her lips at the Doctor’s desperation, the way a whine caressed the air as the Doctor pinned her back down to the mattress.

“Yaz.” That syllable was drenched in arousal. 

Did the Doctor realize just how fucking hot she sounded when she was this needy? Her voice high pitched, breathy, filled with want and need, desperation carved out of a usually steady tone, how her voice hitched when Yaz ran her fingers over the particular places on her body that had her absolutely squirming beneath her hands. Did she realize how fucking hot she looked? The way her hair was disheveled, a golden halo, sculpted arms strung out, tense, above her head, porcelain skin making way for the red of hot blood that Yaz stirred beneath her skin, she looked divine, ethereal, the perfect picture of lust, an angel of debauchery.

“Please. Yaz. Please.” Her voice was almost non-existent compared to the heavy pants that took the space between each word.

Yaz left a kiss on the Doctor’s throat before spreading her thighs apart. She rewarded the Doctor’s barely-there attempts at begging with the pressure of her knee. “Thank you, Yaz-” Yaz drew the knee away, that short amount of time enough to leave the Doctor’s slick covering Yaz’s knee.

She smirked and leaned down until she was face to face with the Doctor, lips nearly touching. “You’re so wet.” With every syllable their lips met. “Tell me who you’re dripping for.”

“You,” She moaned, “Always you, Yaz. Always-” The Doctor stopped when Yaz pressed her knee against her core and pulled it away again.

She dragged her teeth over the Doctor’s bottom lips before leaning down to whisper in her ear, “Beg me.”

The Doctor moaned at that, she would never admit it, but Yaz making her beg when she was this wound up turned her on so much. Yaz made sure to pin her hips down, legs forced apart in advance. The Doctor wasn’t going to get any pleasure if she didn’t earn it.

“Yaz, please. Please, please. I need you. I need it. I need it. I need it. You. Gods, please Yaz. Touch me.” 

Yaz sat back on her legs, her shins underneath her to keep the Doctor pinned to the mattress. 

She took in the sight of the Doctor, heat burning in her gut as she watched the Doctor’s empty cunt clench against nothing, watched the way her wetness dripped onto the bedsheets below and covered her upper thighs. 

Yaz ran a finger of the Doctor’s inner thighs and the Doctor writhed against the bed, “Yaz.” Her voice was a mix of agitation and arousal and Yaz loved it, “Please. Fuck. You _know_ that’s not what I meant. Yaz, you’re doing this on purpose. _Please_.” Each vowel she uttered was drawn out until she needed to take in another breath to continue talking. 

“I also know that you can do better than that.” Yaz continued the torturous pattern against her inner thigh, fully aware that it only made it more difficult for the Doctor to form coherent thoughts, let alone beg.

“Yaz, gods. Fuck me. I need you, I need you more than I’ve ever needed anything. gods, I want your fingers in me. I want-I need you to touch me, gods, please just touch me, please, please, please, please, pleas-”

Yaz pressed her thumb roughly against the Doctor’s clit causing her hips to jolt from pleasure. She teased a finger into the Doctor’s cunt and met no resistance so as she pulled out she added another.

“Yaz. It feels so good, you feel so good.” The Doctor would have continued speaking but her breathing grew to be so labored that she stopped trying to force the words.

Yaz opened her mouth to say something but realized that the Doctor wouldn’t be able to absorb the meaning of her words in her current state. She slowed her fingers down and removed her thumb pulling another high-pitched whine from the Doctor’s mouth. The Doctor rolled her hips against Yaz’s hand before Yaz pinned her to the mattress yet again. 

“Doctor?” 

“Yeah?” Her chest was heaving and she struggled to even get that word across.

“Are you going to be a good girl-” 

The Doctor didn’t let her finish, wanting to prove herself she started speaking, “I’ll be so good, Yaz, I’ll be your good girl, I swear-”

“Don’t interrupt me.” The stern tone that edged into Yaz’s voice caused another wave of arousal, “Are you going to be a good girl and tell me when you’re about to come?” 

“Yes,” The Doctor panted.

“And are you going to wait for permission to come?”

“Yes, I’ll be good, promise.”

“Good girl.” The Doctor moaned at the praise and Yaz started moving her hand again. She slid down from her knees until she was resting on her stomach between the Doctor’s thighs. She leaned her head forward until her lips ghosted against her clit before running her tongue against it. Her fingers continued their thrusts, curling up with each stroke.

The Doctor was on the edge within a minute. She had been so worked up and desperate from their teasing that it took very little for her to reach the cliff that lead to her release, her legs tensed up and she clenched, “Close, gods, I’m close, Yaz-”

Yaz immediately stopped moving in the Doctor and removed her mouth from her clit. The Doctor whined at the loss, her face scrunching up in an adorably pained way. “Yaz, no. No, Yaz, why? Please, I need it, Yaz. Fuck. Please.” 

“Good girl, babe.” Yaz left a kiss against the flesh of the Doctor’s inner thigh and she squirmed against the silk of Yaz’s lips, against the silk wrapped around her wrists.

“Yaz.” Her voice was so desperate. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me when you’re close.” 

“Okay.” Her voice was more of a breath than anything. 

Yaz leaned down to leave a soft kiss against her enlarged, throbbing clit, before rubbing her tongue over it. With each upstroke she pulled a new moan out of the Doctor, each one so loud and enraptured it drove Yaz to work faster. Her fingers, however, kept a steady and slow pace, crooking her fingers up with each thrust in a way that made the Doctor writhe and moan. 

The Doctor’s thighs tensed again, cunt clenching around Yaz’s fingers, another plead, and she was panting again, “I’m gonna-” She didn’t have the energy to finish her sentence but it didn’t matter because Yaz pulled out and away from her. 

“Yaz, why?” The Doctor’s voice sounded so hazed, confused, needy, “Please. I, gods, please. I need it, I need it. I, please, Yaz.” 

“I don’t think you really want it, Doctor.” Yaz’s voice was so insouciant. She was a good actor, but she couldn’t help the way her heart pounded against her rib cage with want and desire, the way her pupils swallowed her irises from arousal, the way heat had already begun to start pooling between her legs. She acted so unaffected by the Doctor spread out before her, subject to Yaz’s consideration, subject to her desires but she couldn’t stop the way her body reacted to that, the way it made her so hot.

“Yaz, Yaz, please. I do want it. I really do need it. Please, let me come, I’ve been so good for you, I need you. gods, Yaz, please, please-”

Yaz dipped back down and latched her lips to the Doctor’s clit, sucking and licking at that sensitive nub while her fingers worked their way back into her. She continued to thrust and curl her fingers at the sensitive flesh inside her, continued to tease her clit until the Doctor couldn’t help the way her thighs tensed and clenched around Yaz’s head. She opened her mouth, “I’m gonna-”

“Come, babe, you can come.” Yaz went back to licking at her clit. The Doctor’s arms were pulled taut against their bonds, mouth wide open in a never-ending cacophony of moans, mixed in with Yaz’s name. Her legs shook when she finally came all over Yaz’s face. 

Yaz worked her slowly through her orgasm before pulling away and wiping the Doctor’s come from her face. She watched the Doctor pant, limbs relaxed, body blushing pink, watched as the Doctor’s breasts rose and fell with every breath. She smiled lazily before moving up to untie the Doctor.

She worked to undo the know quickly between deft fingers and as soon as the silk was off her wrists the Doctor was using her strength to push Yaz down to the bed, straddling her waist and pinning her arms above her head. 

She leaned down and licked her come from the Yaz’s lips before kissing her softly and slowly. Yaz knew it was only a prelude, that she was about to be at the whim of the Doctor, that she was in for a long night. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey, yall, you know the deal, im accepting one shots requests for these two over at my Tumblr @nonbinaryriotchild  
> thanks for the read!


End file.
